Botanical classification: Gaura lindheimeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98My Melodyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura lindheimeri known by the varietal name xe2x80x98My Melodyxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in Niigata, Japan. The variegated seedling was selected and confirmed as a stable selection on May 20, 1999 in Niigata, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between Gaura lindheimeri (short-form) (female unpatented, unnamed parent) and Gaura lindheimeri (male unpatented, unnamed parent). The new variety exhibits similar large white flowers to both parents, but has a variegated foliage. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Corries Goldxe2x80x99, but has a more compact, free branching habit. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Niigata, Japan. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.